Batman/Flashpoint
Flashpoint Batman is an incredible damage-dealing monster introduced in the 2.14 update, with crits that can deal up to 500% damage (at maxed crit Augment), compared to only up to 250% damage from other characters with augments, or 150% normally. With the highest base damage and a tied highest total base stats with Superman/Injustice 2; combined with a decently high health stat, Flashpoint Batman is sure to be a deadly force with his destructive blows. Strategy Flashpoint characters on his team have a chance to deal double the crit damage (3x damage instead of 1.5x) on their basic and Special Attacks. They are indicated by a red glow that only they (if teamed with Flashpoint Batman) can emit. This will also double the crit damage gained from augments (e.g. if he has additional 10% crit damage augments used, with 160% total crit damage, he would deal 320% crit damage instead), but not crit damage from gear (e.g. if he additionally has a maxed Cloak of Destiny, he would deal 370% crit damage). Additionally, Flashpoint characters gain a small critical chance on all attacks (estimated 5%). Before 2.19, this was known as "Destructive Blows". When Batman uses either of his special attacks, he has a chance to temporarily disable the current enemy's ability to heal for a few seconds. This can occur even if the character is protected (e.g. Blocking, Invulnerability, Superman/Injustice 2's passive and the Evasion from both Batman/Dawn of Justice and Wally West/Rebirth). If it triggers, the text of his passive, "Dark Justice" will appear to indicate the disabled healing. Unlike most healing suppression (Killer Frost/Regime, certain matches in Survivor Mode), his passive also deactivates Regeneration, such as the likes from the Fourth World Set's effect. Batman's Special 2 is similar to The Arkham Knight's, it does not carry over to the next opponent unless the first hit of the special accumulates enough damage to knock the character out, the character will endure the damage until the special is completed. The last hit of his special 2 (the flying kick) will not be performed if the special is blocked. Gear Batman/Flashpoint should be equipped with gear(s) that increases chance to deal Crit damage, such as the Promethium Longsword, Netherrealm Kama and LexCorp Chest Armour V2. These, paired with crit-damage increasing gear such as the LexCorp Helmet V2, take advantage of Batman's powerful passive and high base damage. Specifically for Survivor Mode but also useful in Online Battles are the Gauntlets of Azrael combined with basic attack and crit damage gear. Because the Gauntlets heal the team and lifedrain based on the total damage hit rather than a percentage like other lifedrain effects, Batman can single handedly deal massive damage and continuously bring his team back from the brink of death even in the annoying rounds that disable specials and other healing effects. Interactions Good With * Any Flashpoint characters. * Superman/Red Son, Batman/Prime: 'These characters' passives increases Batman's already extremely high damage output. * 'Cloak of Destiny and any of the Basic/Crit Boost gears also has an insane synergy with him, just like Batman/Blackest Night. Good Against * Characters and gears whose passive revolve around dodging/avoiding/"immune" specials, such as Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Superman/Injustice 2, Riddler's Staff and Mother Box, as his Destructive Blows on basic attacks is enough to wear them down without having to use any specials at all. * [[Raven/Prime|'Raven/Prime']]:' Batman's specials can neutralize Raven's passive, preventing her from swapping health. *[[Killer Frost/Prime|'Killer Frost/Prime]]:' For the same reasons as above, he can do lots of damage without needing power. *[[The Flash/Reverse Flash|'The Flash/Reverse Flash]]:' Batman can negate Reverse Flash's healing with the use of specials, as well as dealing high basic damage without triggering Reverse Flash's passive at all. *[[Harley Quinn|'Harley Quinn]]:' Same as above; picking the rose in Harley Quinn's SP2, "Bag-o-Tricks", will have absolutely no effect at all after Batman uses his specials. Countered By * [[Green Lantern/Red Son|'Green Lantern/Red Son]], Batman/Arkham Knight: Their passives allows them to be immune to crit damage, nullifying the majority of Batman's effectiveness in combat. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities Blood on my Hands has an irregular tap damage increase pattern of 106%-112%-118%-125%-131%-137%-143%-150%-156%-163%-?-187%-? It can only Knockout the opponent on the first and last hit. The last hit (the flying kick after the grapple shot) is not performed if the opponent is blocking. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Trivia * In the Flashpoint comic series, this version of Batman is actually Bruce Wayne's father, Thomas Wayne, due to Bruce being killed instead of his parents. * His Combo Ender is visually similar to Batman/Arkham Origins's special 2, Winged Avenger. ** He is also the only Batman character to have a 3 hit combo ender. *His special 2 has "Tap to Throw" like batarangs despite that he shoots his grappling gun and not throws it. *Previously, he can disable the entire enemy team's ability to heal, meaning that the next enemy that tags in within its duration will also be unable to heal and his passive does not need to be reapplied. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Flashpoint characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Crit damage Category:Heal Reduction Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Stun Category:Different Special Animations Category:Basic-Special_combos